In the prior art, epoxy is typically used to connect the connector and the fiber optic cable. This type of method requires a curing oven to cure the epoxy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method which avoids the need for epoxy, curing and a curing oven, and the attendant costs in time and expense, and yet provides a secure and reliable connection between the cable and the connector.